Miai
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: What'll you get when you combine a group of extraordinary teenagers and and Miai? Chaos!


**The Miai**

**Miai means Matchmaking**

* * *

><p>"oh dear, do you think we'll just hand over our shintarou to you?" Momo said, covering up her mouth with a paper fan, just like those rich ladies in Japanese historical drama.<p>

"ohoho! Do you misunderstanding something? It's us who won't hand over our beloved Kido! Hohoho!" Marry replied with an arrogant pose like the rich lady in western historical drama. Especially the Hohoho part

"Wait, can't we just discussing this in peace?" Seto said, trying to calm the white haired girl

"That's right! We should be talking peacefully" EnE followed Seto, although she can't really do anything

"No!" both of Momo and Marry raised up a plate, ready to attack each other.

Both girls started to playfully swinging the plate around. While Seto and EnE still trying to stop them.

Hibiya and Konoha was holding a pillow in case if the plate accidentally flew away.

Kano was just laughing like a mad men.

In the middle of chaos sitting Kido and Shintarou, sitting quietly facing each other.

"Umm…. How did this happen again?" Shintarou asked Kido who's sitting in front of him

"well… you know…"

(A few hours ago)

The mekakushi dan was watching a soap opera when a Miai scene was shown.

"Man… it looks like a lot of fun… wanna try it?" Kano said.

Kido and Shintarou looked at him in annoyance, but the others have different idea.

"Sounds good!"

"I think it would be fun!"

"I wanna be the evil mother in law!" Marry said.

"Then I'll be the evil father in law!" Seto followed. Technically speaking, he want to be Marry's husband.

The two lovebird looked at each other, holding hands and stated to spin around happily. The scenery changed into a flower field, birds singing with them, Butterflies dancing to the music. You know, Their usual stuff

"Okay! Let's do this!"

"OOOO!" Marry, Seto, Momo and Ene shout out cheerfully.

"…oooo…" Kido and Shintarou lazily following. They didn't really want to do this anyway, but they don't want to disappoint Marry.

"Remember me to punch his face later…" Kido whispered

"Don't worry, If you don't I'll do it instead" Shintarou answered.

"Hmmm…. Why not punch him together?"

"Nice idea!"

They high fived and glaring at Kano.

Ignoring the awkward duo's killing intent to him, Kano let out some pieces of paper from his pocket with a role written on it, it's as if he's already know that Mary would want to play this. "Now then! Time for lottery!"

(End of flashback)

And with that, they took a lottery to decide the cast for the play

The cast are:

Kano as the Kido's mother

Kido as the male groom

Shintarou as the female groom

Ene as Shintarou's father

Marry as Kido's father

Seto as Kido's little brother

Momo as Shintarou's mother

Hibiya as waitress 1

Konoha as waitress 2

Everyone was kinda excited about it (except Kido and Shintarou, plus Seto who failed to draw The male groom's mother role a.k.a Marry's wife) so they wear a clothes to match each of their role. And it looks kinda funny since most of the cast gender swapped.

Kano uses his power to turn into a woman

Kido was forced to wear a shirt and tie

Shintarou was forced to wear Momo's clothes and it was really humiliating.

Ene downloaded some old man costume set

Marry wore Seto's oversized shirt complete with fake moustache

Momo wore her usual clothes

Seto wear his normal clothes since his role was unneeded in the first place.

Hibiya and Konoha wore a normal yukata, but with make up

(End of Flashback)

"ughh… why did we agreed to wear this again?"Shintarou complaining. Wanting to wiped out his make up so bad.

"Well… they said that those who's backing out from their role will get a punishment game.." Kido answered as the fellow comrade who wants to run away.

"Oh right… No soda for a month for me and you must wear a skirt for a month.."

Kido nodded. "And a horror movie marathon everyday…"

"Aaaa…. That would be a torture…"

"I know…" Kido nodded in agreement

Shintarou and Kido shivered, the group have been learning how to threatened them to do what they want.

"Well, your son's often disappearing on his own. Do you think we can trusted our Shintarou to him?"

"Well… Your daughter is cola freaks, a NEET and a Hikikomori. Over all she's only worth 2 points at best isn't she?"

"Out of 100?"

"Out of a million!"

The discussion started to get heated up, Momo And Marry seems to be too absorbed in their role.

It's only a matter of time before this pretend play will become a real fight.

Shintarou sighed lazily, hoping that this'll end soon before anyone get hurt. He looked around, searching anything to pass time with. But His phone is occupied by EnE, so he can't really do anything.

When he didn't know what to do anymore, he looked at Kido who sat in front of him. Just like him, she was forced to wear a clothes that match her role. But it's totally in different quality from him.

Kido looks kinda cool wearing a shirt and tie. He know that she's beautiful, but right now, she looks like a handsome businessman. And it suit her perfectly, she's what people will call Ikemen if she walk on the crowds. Even with her concealing ability, Shintarou bet that the girls will still notice her. She's just that handsome.

" …" Shintarou stay silent for a bit and compared her to himself. He looks like a beginner cross dresser, A bad one at that. His make up is all over the place, he has a bag under his eyes, his hair is still messy and only tied with a rubber to make a ponytail, in short, it's horrible.

Shintarou looked at Kido, It's clear that she's as unwilling as him, but she still tried her best to play along.

Feeling a bit sympathy and respect to her, he decided to get serious.

Shintarou stand from his seat, much to everyone surprise.

"I need to go to the toilet…" He said

He looks so serious for someone who just want to go to the toilet, so the group decided to not questioning it.

The clock is ticking

A few minutes have pass, and there's no sign of Shintarou returning.

Kido started to feel worried if the NEET has escaped alone without her.

"I'll go check him." Kido said as she leaving her to escape on her own and find the traitor.

Kido was angry to the NEET betrayal, but she's still thanking him to give her a reason to run.

Knowing her intention to run, The rest of the group tried to stop her. But Kido is quick as she almost reach the living room already.

But before she can say hello to her freedom, she bumped to someone and fell on the top of him.

Kido groaned and tried to get up.

"Ouch… so-sorry are you o-" Kido apologized on reflex and her eyes widened as she notice who's that person.

"Nah…. It's okay…. It was my fault…" The person said as he get up all by himself and offered his hand to Kido.

"Shintarou?" She almost shouted.

Everyone in the room almost not realizing who it is, he wear a wig to make his hair long and tied it short in bun, he wear his yukata, but tied it with Momo's belt to make it looks more like a girl's yukata, he even wear a light cosmetic on his face.

He looks like a real girl. A widow to be exact.

"What? You guys are the one who told us to be serious…" Shintarou said in low voice, trying to mimicking a girl's voice.

Kido didn't really want to admit it, but he looks kinda good in it.

Kido and Shintarou returned to their seat, not saying anything after that.

Momo, EnE and Marry are squeeling at how Shintarou managed to make himself cute. Even Kido is blushing lightly. Much to the other boys displease. (especially Seto)

Finally have a mood to play along, Kido's trying to remember any lines from the soap opera they watched before as reference.

"So…. What's your favorite food?" Kido asked, asking the most basic things she can came up with.

"Cola!" Shintarou answered right away without hesitation and a straight face. Short and simple

"…we know that…." Everyone in the room though in synch.

Another awkward moment.

" Th-then… Do you like cooking?" Kido asked again

"Not really but…. I was planning to cook a ramen with cola for it's soup, a cola pudding, Cola ice cream and mixing tea or coffee with cola doesn't sound bad either…"

"…You should drink more water…"

"No way! Anything not carbonized is not a real drink!"

"But it's bad for your health!" Kido began to raise her voice.

"Just for those who don't know the glory of the soda! It's basically a drink from heaven!" Shintarou followed, also raising his voice.

"Man… they're starting to get absorbed in the play… Nice!" Kano though and started snickering by himself.

"Who do you think you are to forbid me to drink this sweet nectar? My mother?"

"I'm going to be your husband! So I have right to do it!" Kido completely forgot that this is just a play and being serious.

"Oh yeah? Well… As your wife I have the right to refuse a shitty husbands" Hating to lose, Shintarou also get too serious with his role.

Both of them are unaware of what they just said.

"Why you…! I won't allow you to drink another drop of that!"

"Watch me!" He said as he grabbed and open a soda can.

"Oh no you don't!" Kido stand from her seat and swiftly grabbed the soda can in Shintarou's hand before he can take a sip

"Hey!" Shintarou protested. "Let Go!"

"No, I won't!"

Kido and Shintarou start to pulling the cola can as if their lives are depended on it.

"Wow… change the can with a baby and it'll be a real soap opera…" Kano said.

Both of them tried their best, but the different in strength is obvious.

Kido slowly but surely pulled the can from shintarou. Shintarou being a NEET finally reach his limit and let go.

Kido was taken back, she used to much force to pull the can and because shintarou let it go so suddenly, the can flew to her side. Hitting her head and spilling all of it content on her.

Seeing Kido drenched in sticky soda, Marry quickly grabbed a towel and rushed to Kido, but she slipped out of nothing falling forward and hit the table face first.

Seto who was following Marry from behind got his crotch kicked by Marry's almost acrobatic fall. He's screaming silently while holding his crotch fainted before he fall on the top of Marry who's also fainted. It could be considered lucky for him if only he's not fainted.

Seeing two people knocked down already but the NEET and The leader is still not stopping, Momo panicked and attempted to hit Shintarou's Head with the plate she holds from earlier. She tought that if her brother is down, then Kido will calm down a bit and the situation will calm down.

Kano who laughed and laughed get a hit instead because his laughter became too annoying for momo.

Hibiya want to run

EnE's recording everything

And finally, out of nowhere Konoha with his epic table flip sent everything to destruction.

Kano get crushed under the table.

A bowl of salad land on Marry's head waking her up.

A plate flew and hit Momo's face

EnE luckily survived from the tea rain.

Somehow, Seto get thrown away along with the table

And the worst part is, Kido is showered with the cola, Miso and pretty much every food on the table. Don't ask Konoha how he managed to do it, he might repeated it again.

Kido and Shintarou froze, one second they were listening to Momo and Marry pretend fight, and then they got into real fight, and now… what do you call this again? Genocide?

But there's one thing Kido knows for sure, she feel like crying.

Looking at the destruction they caused, Kano cleared his throat and crawled out from under the table "….. Well then, I think it's time for you two lovebirds to talk alone…"

"Well… we the old ones will only be in the way of the younglings aren't we?" Momo followed and went with kano.

"Ah! Wait!" Marry also retreated while dragging Seto who's still fainted by his leg.

Seeing that everyone escaped, Hibiya quickly took EnE and Konoha before following them.

In less than a minute, The whole group left the room. leaving only two of them alone.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Shintarou shouted in response.

" ….. they're just running from responsibilities aren't they…" Kido whispered, holding back the tears.

"yep…" SHintarou nodded and turned his attention to Kido. "….. You okay? I mean… about the Soda can from earlier…"

"Well.. nothing serious…" Kido said, she raised up her hair and shows no real wound

Shintarou leaned closer to her, looking at the place she was hit and rubbed them with his thumb.

Kido trembled in pain as Shintarou massaged her head. "Shintarou? What are you doing? I can do it my self!" She said as she push him away.

"Sorry… just a habit"

"Momo?"

"Yep… she used to bump her head to the table when she was little, wait a sec… maybe that's why she's a bit, you know…. Education challenged? Is that the right word?"

Kido smiled and laughed a bit. "You quite pampered her when you're little aren't you?"

"Well… I am a big brother you know…"

Kido smiled and hit Shintarou slowly

"…. Well then! They escaped, that means they're satisfied right? Let's just clean these mess shall we?" Kido said, collecting the dishes on the floor.

Shintaro nodded and took off the wig.

The two spend their time tidying the place and doing dishes in silence, Kido applied the soap, while Shintarou wash and rinsed it. The two keep their silence until they're almost finished.

"….. you know…. It was dissasterous…"Kido said, starting the conversation

"Totally… But…" Shintarou answered, his gaze are still focused on the dishes.

"But?" Kido turned at him, she looks a bit interested to what shintarou want to say.

"I wouldn't hate to do it again with you…" Shintarou stated, he averted his face from kido, but she still can see his face turning red

Kido blushed, somewhat happy to hear it from Shintarou

"But absolutely not with them as the matchmaker!" Shintarou continued

"Agreed…!" Kido nodded in agreement

Both of them laughed and leaned to each other. A satisfied smile formed on their face.

xxxx

Later that night, the group was together to watch 'Take me out'.

"Ah.. that looks f-" Kano wants to say fun, but before he can said it he was silenced from behind.

"NO!" Both shintarou and Kido smacked him in synch.


End file.
